


Breaking Traditions Codex Entries

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Fanmade codex entries in relation to Breaking Traditions (updates every Thursday).
Kudos: 2





	1. Juliette's Likeness

**Author's Note:**

> These codex entries are not written by Bioware or the Dragon Age development team.
> 
> It is not necessary to read these entries to understand the fanfiction's story, but are useful for providing more insight on mentioned topics from the chapters posted on the previous Monday.
> 
> The codex chapter corresponds with the chapter number (codex 1 is for chapter 1, etc)

_ A description of the prisoner held in Haven _

The prisoner is an apostate of around 164cm in height and thin in frame. She carries no form of a weapon and is dressed in clothes we’ve seen given to Circle Mages when traveling. Her hair is a long auburn (braided) and her eyes are green. No scars or relatively notable physical features to make note of other than the glowing mark on her hand that the elven apostate has been observing.


	2. Trevelyan Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Codex Entry found: Trevelyan Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that these are not canon works written by Bioware.
> 
> Most all lore of the Trevelyan family is fan-made.
> 
> You do not need to read the Codex Entries to understand Breaking Traditions-although it provides insight to mentioned topics.

_ A letter from a local shop owner in Ostwick: _

Mother,

House Trevelyan had to put their youngest child in the ground today. So many people were buying flowers from me that I had to close up shop after being open for merely an hour past opening.

It is so sad, especially with the gloomy weather. They had already lost their only daughter a couple of years back, although nobody knows what truly happened to her. Perhaps the two siblings will get to play with each other again wherever it is we go after death?

There was talk of a group of robed and hooded visitors near the burial site, but they stayed very far away. I’m starting to think that maybe they had something to do with one child or the other. One of my regulars who stopped by said that they just stood there in silence while the family mourned over where their son lays.

Do give father a kiss for me, and I will of course write again soon.

Your loving daughter,

Patty

9:25 Dragon


	3. The Herald and the Mages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Codex Entries are not written by BioWare or the Dragon Age team

_ A journal entry from a Chantry sister at Haven _

I’ve noticed that the Herald of Andraste is not the most sociable with the other mages who have come to the Inquisition to fight. They seem to expect that because they are similar in that they can use magic, that she will give them different treatment than the others.

In truth, the Herald treats them as she does with any other soldier or volunteer. She is not cruel in any way, and seems unsure in her orders, but is kind and understanding. She does not pretend to know the struggles of one group or the other, and treats her allies as her equals. It is interesting to see, as most apostates are thought to be ones who would clamor to power and abuse it.

But she does not.


	4. Sera and Mme Vivienne de Fer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codex Entry found: Juliette's report on Sera and Vivienne

_ A report from Juliette sent ahead before her return from Val Royeaux _

Josephine, Cullen, Leliana

First of all, the talks with the Clerics didn’t necessarily happen… Templars had been placed in the city as some form of protection. Amongst them was a man by the title of Lord-Seeker Lucius. Cassandra can give a more detailed description upon our arrival. If Josephine can begin planning a way to reach remaining Clerics, that would be helpful.

The two of us will be later than expected. We’ve met with two people volunteering their skills and connections to the Inquisition: Sera, who is a Friend of Red Jenny (an organization I personally haven’t heard of) is young and very… unique. But she could prove useful if we utilize her resources and help her out in return.

As for Madame Vivienne de Fer: She’s a mage, who is somehow on the Orlesian court. I don’t understand politics very well, but she has to be worth something if she’s managed to get a position there. Maybe we can use her as leverage with Orlais in the future. If not, then we can’t say we didn’t try.

Cassandra and I are about to go to the Storm Coast to meet with a so-called Iron Bull. One of his men had made their way to Haven requesting to speak to someone but wasn’t listened to until right before I left. Can we get a system put in place for receiving requests from people?

Expect us back around next Tuesday.

Juliette


	5. Ostwick Mages

_ A torn note left for apostates passing through an abandoned home in Kirkwall _

Mages of Ostwick,

We have left peacefully. There are mages who want to fight now. The Circle was too indifferent in Ostwick, it’s time to pick a side. If you wish to fight, find Grand Enchantress Fiona. Or, simply go to Redcliffe Village in Ferelden, where an agent will be waiting for you.

If you cannot make your way to Redcliffe…

  
  


_ The rest of the note is torn and missing _


	6. Codex Entry Found: The Tevinter and the Herald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These codex entries are not written by BioWare or the Dragon Age team

_ A journal entry from an elf at Haven _

I’m not sure how she’s okay with it, but the Herald brought back a mage from Tevinter it seems. They get along, joking and smiling. She acts with no ill-will towards us elves, but it’s odd to think that people from two very different places could get along so easily.

I heard them talking about the Herald’s life at the Circle, saying how she studied herbalism and hadn’t picked a specialized field of magic. I thought all mages specialized in an area from a young age, or at least that’s what my sister had told me. But she was rather daft, so perhaps not.

I don’t know, I just found it odd that they could get along so well.

25 Cloudreach

9:41 Dragon


	7. The Herald at Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are fanmade Codex Entries written in relation to Breaking Traditions.

_ A letter in poor penmanship delivered to Josephine _

My Lady Ambassador,

I am aware of your concerns for the Herald and her lack of sleep. She is often found by guards wandering Haven during the night, or can be heard shouting from her bed as though awakening from a nightmare. I took a chance to evaluate her and she seems to suffer from an uneasy mind. She has been given some herbs to help her sleep, which will hopefully help her rest easier.

If you are still concerned for her after a week’s time then it would be wise for her to come talk to me to receive another evaluation.

Thank you for your time.


	8. Medical Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codex Entries are not written by BioWare or the Dragon Age team.

_ Medical notes written in regards to the Herald _

Frostnip on fingers, nose, and ears. Warmed by the fire before treatment began.

A cut on the brow bone and cheek bone is present. The wound stopped bleeding on its own and spilled blood has been cleaned to the best of our ability.

Left shoulder was dislocated. Commander stated that she had a very mild reaction when being touched, so the cold may have kept her from feeling too much pain. Shoulder has been put back into place and the arm is to stay in a sling for two weeks. If we survive that long.

Seeker Pentaghast has stated that an arrow was shot into the Herald’s thigh during battle. The arrow did cut through the fabric of the pant leg, but only entered at surface level. Bandaged and treated to prevent infection, but no deep damage is found.

Once a more permanent camp is found, the Herald should be looked at by the healers again.


	9. Marian Hawke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Codex Entries are not written by BioWare or the Dragon Age team.

Marian Hawke is a Ferelden-born rogue. Most people know of her through the series entitled “The Tale of the Champion” written by Varric Tethras, or if they were in Kirkwall during the rebellion.

She is olive-toned with dark eyes and hair that is kept in a short bob. Her hair is not necessarily curly, but is more than just wavy. She stands tall at 175cm and is a rather muscular figure. She’s a little snarky, but caring, and leaves little room to question how she and Master Tethras get along so well.

_ A rather miscellaneous note: _

The Inquisition could benefit from such a contract. Seeker Pentaghast had seeked her out through Varric Tethras, and had been told that he was unaware of her location. After a scuffle in the smithery stopped by the Inquisitor, a smith had overhead that Master Tethras did in fact know where she was, but feels no shame as the Inquisitor has been there.

Seeker Pentaghast has been beating her training dummy for the remainder of the day.


	10. Bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Codex Entries are not written by BioWare or the Dragon Age team.

_ A scrap piece of parchment is found on Josephine’s writing table, in Dorian’s handwriting _

That they’ll openly flirt

J: 5 silver

L: 8 silver

D: 12 silver

That they’ll get together

J: 2 gold

L: 10 silver

D: 4 gold

That they’ll kiss

J: 5 gold

L: 10 silver

D: 15 gold

That they won’t get together

J: 20 bronze

L: 2 gold

D: 10 gold

_ A note in Dorain’s handwriting at the bottom _ :

I don’t see how you think they will get over themselves and confess that they like the other. Why not add Cole into the mix?

That Cole will say something about their feelings to them

J: 2 gold

L: 1 gold

D: 10 gold


	11. The Inquisition at Caer Bronach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Codex Entries are not written by BioWare or the Dragon Age team

_ An Inquisition Scout’s report to Skyhold _

Lady Nightingale,

We have taken hold of Caer Bronach in Crestwood, at request of the Inquisitor. We will need men to come once available to do inspections and make the holding available for use by the Inquisition.

We believe that we can fit a merchant here too, and the village of Crestwood has offered to help in any way they can. We have offered our help with the HighwayMen scaring off travelers in the meantime.

We await your word.

Scout Lyndel


	12. Elias Trevelyan

_ A report from a Skyhold guard _

Lord Trevelyan came to Skyhold approximately two days after the Inquisitor had left for Crestwood. He came into the holding asking for her by name, in which we became very suspicious and had him held below until Ambassador Montilyet was able to confirm that he was who he said he was as the two had met on a couple of different occasions. We released him, and Lord Trevelyan has been very cooperative in any questions we’ve had to ensure that if he is to meet with the Lady Inquisitor that he would not be a threat.

Lord Trevelyan states that the Inquisitor is his younger sister. This has yet to be confirmed until she returns from her travels, but as she had never stated what House she hails from, we cannot be sure. Until then, he has been put with the other refugees and has offered to help in areas such as sitting with the injured and helping clean the tavern.

Commander Rutherford has suspicions and wishes to discuss Lord Trevelyan’s intentions in arriving at Skyhold for the Inquisitor with the other two advisors.


	13. Codex Entry Found: Ancient Tongue

Ancient Tongue is not widely spoken, although it is common amongst scholars and those who study the world of languages in Thedas. For the nobleman or woman, those who are close to the Chantry might still impose the learning of Ancient Tongue.

This is not as common practice in Orlais, where High Tongue is more likely to be spoken. The Ferelden population leans more closely to Common Tongue, where, again, scholars are more likely to study Ancient Tongue. In the Free Marches, however, the largest group of non-scholar members of society who still actively learn and use Ancient Tongue are within the Trevelyan noble house.

Families who regularly use Ancient Tongue will oftentimes carry two names-one more commonly used across Thedas and one of a more “traditional” sense that is used with other Ancient Tongue users. - Refer to notes on Ancient Tongue names.

  
  


_ -Notes on Ancient Tongue by a language student at the University of Orlais _


	14. Codex Entry Found: A Note For Juliette

Juliette,

You have done very well in your Herbalism classes, as I hope you are aware. Please consider coming in to help the younger apprentices who are struggling with their incompetence on the subject. Remember that the classroom and materials are available for your disposal whenever you wish to expand your knowledge on herbs and potions.

Sen. Ench. Sittius


	15. Codex Entry Found: Juliette's Journal

_ A journal entry by Juliette _

They put us under a lockdown. We don’t know what’s happening on the outside, but I thought I heard a couple of Templars talking about a blood mage incident down in Ferelden. All of the mages upstairs are being interrogated and we’re stuck in our bedchambers for the time being. Tully and Theodore are tense and won’t talk.

The templar lieutenant just called us for a meeting. Theodore thinks they’re going to tell us what’s going on. Tully thinks a fight’s about to break out.

Either one may work at this point.

Harvestmere, 9:30 Dragon


	16. Codex Entry Found: Circle Activities and Pastimes

The Circle at Ostwick is thought to be the more relaxed of the Circles, at least before the start of the Fifth Blight. The apprentices study rigorously and practice control in their magic while learning how to use their Maker-given gifts to serve man.

Pastimes and activities are approved by the Templar-Lieutenant and Senior Enchanter of each Circle. In Ostwick, these include:

Art (painting, drawing, etc)

Reading and writing

Caring for the animals in the Circle

Gardening

Aiding in the Prayer Hall

Members of the Circle of Ostwick may request new activities to be brought into the Circle but should expect a processing time of 1-3 months for approval to be granted and materials to be sought.

  
- _ An excerpt from a Guide of the Circle of Ostwick _


End file.
